


An unexpected question

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Good or bad?
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Parvati Patil
Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058420
Kudos: 1





	An unexpected question

Our story starts near the Great Lake, the students have gathered for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament which has just begun. But Gryffindor Parvati Patil and her newest friend Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein are getting bored.

Parvati yawned. "I've been more excited in History of Magic than I am right now."

Anthony agreed, "Yeah, it's not very fun watching a lake."

Parvati said, "It's stupid really, making a task spectators can't watch."

Anthony suggested, "Why don't we sneak away and go somewhere more fun?"

Parvati insisted, "What?"

Anthony asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Parvati gasped. "We hardly know each other, Tony."

Anthony replied, "While that may be true, I feel like we've known each other for years. I've been wanting to ask you since we met before the first task, but I could never find the right moment. Your twin, well, Padma made it difficult to get you on your own."

Parvati smiled hesitantly. "Ok, then yes. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Anthony grinned. "Excellent, I thought you'd say that."


End file.
